Slices of Life
by Lady Lark
Summary: A series of generally unrelated Dragonball Z Drabbles. Each chapter is complete on its own. Rating Reflects chapter 9 ... most drabbles are G to PG in rating. Perpetual WIP. Updated! Experimental piece.
1. Catalyst

**Catalyst**

_100 word Drabble by Lady Lark  
  
_

~*~   
  


"Nerd!"  
  


"Freak!"  
  


"Smarty-pants."  
  


Kami, I hated high school! I hated the girls with their stuck up superior attitudes. But most of all I hated the boys. Stupid boys, who made fun of me because I was smarter than them and not afraid to show it. I hated it.  
  


They were going to regret treating me they way they did. I found something that was going to make it all better. A funny orange ball with some stars in it. I did my research. I know what seven of them brought together can do.

  
I'll find them!  
  


And then they'll see.  
  


~*~

  
Challenge: Defining Moment  
AN: I see this as a possible Toriyama never goes into why Bulma starts her Dragonball hunt.  All we really know is that her main wish is for the perfect  boyfriend.  Something that with her looks and her money she should really have no problems getting, if there weren't some other issues. Speaking from experience I know that teenage boys in general are intimidated by women who are smarter than them and that teenage girls are some of the meanest individuals known to man. I see this as the defining moment for the series. Because without Bulma the series never would have gotten off of the ground. Also if you think about it, it is Bulma not Goku or any other character, that provides most of the plot devices/solutions. Just like it is Vegeta who invariably in the climatic battle does something to make the scales tilt toward the hero's side.


	2. When Trunks Met Goten

**When Trunks Met Goten. . .**

_100 Word Drabble – by Lady Lark_

~*~

"Who are you?" The lavender-haired boy challenged warily.

The small black-haired intruder looked up from his intent examination of a red-spotted lizard and blinked once in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I asked 'Who are you?' What are you? Deaf?"

"Nuh-uh. I'm Goten!"

"What are you doing here?"

"My 'Niichan brought me!"

Trunks considered this, trying to find something wrong with his statement. "How old are you?"

"I'm this many!" Goten said proudly, holding up three pudgy fingers.

"Ha! I'm older than you!"

"Really?"

"Yup. I turned four a month ago."

"Wow. I wish I was four."

"You wanna play?" Trunks asked.

"Sure!"

~*~

Rating: G

Challenge: Beginnings

AN: I wrote this while bored out of my skull at the Central Florida Home and Garden Show. It was more entertaining than anything going on there.  For those of you who don't know what a Drabble is, it is a complete story written in 100 or 200 words.  Pretty good writing exercises.  These are supposed to be short!  I may include other random one-shots and writing experiments in this.  But for now these are going to be all drabbles.  


	3. Midnight Meeting

**Midnight**** Meeting**

_100 Word Drabble – by Lady Lark_

~*~

He slipped out of the window, careful not to make any sound to alert his parents. He ran a few meters and leapt into the air.

Arriving a few minutes later at the prearranged rendezvous point, he was glad to see the shadowy figure waiting. 

"You're late."

"I know. I know. Sorry. Forgive me?"

"We'll see. Come here."

Goten walked eagerly over to the man. One pale hand reached out and grabbed his hair, pulling him forward with a lurch. Soft lips covered his own, tasting, plundering. 

"You're mine," the man growled, breaking the kiss.

"Yes, I'm yours, Trunks. Always."

~*~

Rating: PG-13

AN:  Written for the drabble challenge "All Through the Night" on the 0-DBZ-Fanfiction list.


	4. Widowhood

**Widowhood**

_100 Word Drabble – by Lady Lark_

~*~

"How long are you going to be down there tonight, honey!" She called, forcing a cheerful note into her tone. 

 "I don't know, dear. I still have a lot to do. You know, Dr. Gero's work was really fascinating. A bit destructive for my tastes, but still quite ingenious." 

"That's nice, dear. Do you want me to wait up?"

"No. No, you go on to bed. I'll probably sleep down here tonight so I don't disturb your beauty rest."

She sighed, another night alone. She picked up her romance novel and started reading. Kami, she hated being an invention widow. 

~*~

Challenge: All Through the Night

AN: Yes this is a Mrs. Briefs piece.  Just imagine being married to the guy who wouldn't let Goku leave to go to Namek because the stereo system wasn't quite ready.  And just like there are football widows – I wanted to show what it would be like to be married to a brilliant yet socially inept


	5. Mother's Intuition

**Mother's Intuition**

_100 word Drabble – by Lady Lark_

~*~

She didn't know what woke her up. Mother's intuition or subconscious maybe. Either way, she felt the need to check on him.

Leaving her empty bed, she padded down the hall to her son's room. Opening the door, she peeked inside. 

Just as she thought, her little boy was awake and crying. She quickly crossed the room, skillfully avoiding toys, books, and the other clutter scattered on the floor. 

"Shhhhh. Shhhhhh. It'll be alright. Mommy's here," she crooned taking the small body into her arms. 

"I miss my Daddy,' he wailed.

"I know, Gohan. I know. I miss him too."

~*~

Challenge: All Through the Night

AN:  Another Chi-Chi/Gohan moment.  I seem to like writing these.  If you don't know what I am talking about, check out my story "The Study Break"  But unlike many people, I don't hate Chi-chi.  I don't like her and would hate to have her as my mother.  But I definitely try not to bash her.  She has had a very hard life so she deserves a little slack. 


	6. Ar Hyd Y Nos

**Ar**** Hyd Y Nos**

_100 Word Drabble – by Lady Lark_

~*~

He stood just outside the doorway, listening to the woman within.  She was singing.  An act so foreign to him, that he found himself fascinated by it.  

He did not remember when he first started eavesdropping on this evening ritual.  But he found himself forgoing precious training time to listen.  

The woman could not sing, he determined, wincing at a note gone flat.  But the love and devotion in her voice, made her sound greater than even the best singers heard out of that strange box the old woman listened to.  

So he stayed and listened.  All through the night.

~*~

Challenge:  All Through the Night

AN:  This is the first of a three part series of related Drabbles all based on the challenge all through the night.  If you don't know, Ar Hyd Y Nos is a traditional Welsh Lullaby.  You can Find the lyrics for the version which inspired me below since fanfiction.net keeps stripping the URL out of the story.

Ar Hyd Y Nos (All Through the Night) - Traditional Welsh Lullaby

Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping  
Hill and dale in slumber steeping  
I my loving vigil keeping  
All through the night. 

While the moon her watch is keeping  
All through the night  
While the weary world is sleeping  
All through the night  
O'er thy spirit gently stealing  
Visions of delight revealing  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling  
All through the night. 

Though I roam a minstrel lonely  
All through the night  
My true harp shall praise sing only  
All through the night  
Love's young dream, alas, is over  
Yet my strains of love shall hover  
Near the presence of my lover  
All through the night. 

Thanks for reading.  


	7. Suo Gan

**Suo**** Gan**

_200 Word Drabble – by Lady Lark_

~*~

He didn't know that she knew.  She'd first noticed him lurking outside of Trunks' bedroom door when the child was only a few weeks old.  She didn't say anything, and continued singing the old lullaby her mother sung to her when she was a little girl.

She expected a sarcastic comment or two later, and when none came she was surprised.  Surprised and intrigued.  So she dismissed it as a fluke.  Until a few nights later, when she glimpsed a flash of a pink sleeve.  Again, he said nothing.  So she did the same, but she often observed him listening outside of the door while she sang Trunks' to sleep.

She didn't know why she started to sing to him, some newly awakened mothering instinct, perhaps. But every night, after he dragged himself to their shared bed and collapsed in utter exhaustion she held him in her arms.  Stroking the sharp planes of his face, she gathered him to her breast and sung to him: soft lullabies, light airs, and old ballads.  

She watched as the tension eased from his shoulders and his breathing deepened.  Slowly his lips curved up into a gentle smile, and her heart was at peace.

~*~

AN:  The second in my series of related Drabbles based on the challenge All Through the Night.  Suo Gan is another traditional Welsh Lullaby it is heard in Empire of the Sun.   This one is from Bulma's point of view, if you couldn't tell.  The Melody to this lullaby is quite possibly the most beautiful pieces of music.  Timeless and plaintive.  The lyrics can be found below.

Suo Gan -- Traditional Welsh Lullaby 

Sleep, my baby, on my bosom,  
Warm and cozy, it will prove,  
Round thee mother's arms are folding,  
In her heart a mother's love.  
There shall no one come to harm thee,  
Naught shall ever break thy rest;  
Sleep, my darling babe, in quiet,  
Sleep on mother's gentle breast.  
  
Sleep serenely, baby, slumber,  
Lovely baby, gently sleep;  
Tell me wherefore art thou smiling,  
Smiling sweetly in thy sleep?  
Do the angels smile in heaven  
When thy happy smile they see?  
Dost thou on them smile while slum'bring  
On my bosom peacefully. 


	8. Disturb Not Her Dream

Disturb not her Dream

200 Word Drabble – by Lady Lark

~*~

As usual, he woke before her, the sun barely peeking over the horizon.  Night was releasing her hold on the world reluctantly.  Carefully he shifted in her embrace, so that he could watch her sleep.  

He never failed to wonder how he could feel so completely safe in her arms.  Vegeta, one of the strongest beings in the universe, feeling safe enfolded in the arms of a creature of pitiful strength.  It was ludicrous.  Yet true.  

He could not deny that he took pleasure in watching her sleep.  That this female could snuggle against his chest, listening to a heart that was as black as pitch, filled him with a sense of awe and wonderment.  

Shifting once more, he brought one hand up to push back the sleep-tousled curls from her face.  She moaned and leaned into his hand.  The sound made something tighten within his chest.   

"Ummmm, Vegeta," she murmured, nuzzling against his hand.  

"Shhhhhh, woman.  Go back to sleep."

"'M'kay," she agreed, a smile crossing her lips.  Arms snaked around his waist, and unconsciously he pulled her closer.

That morning, he made a vow.  No matter what came to pass, he would do nothing to disturb her dreams.

~*~

AN:  This is the third and final drabble for the All Through the Night Series.  The story is inspired by a song by Robert Burns, quite possibly the most famous Scottish Poet.  It is sung to the tune of "Away in the Manger" and once again I have provided lyrics below. 

I have fun writing these Short little fics and I really don't expect others to read them since they are often too short for most people's tastes.  For those of you who have made it through all eight parts so far.  I salute you.  Hopefully you have found something to your tastes here.  ^_^

Flow Gently, Sweet Afton -- By Robert Burns 

Flow gently, sweet Afton,  
amang thy green braes,  
Flow gently, I'll sing thee  
a song in thy praise;  
My Mary's asleep  
by thy murmuring stream,  
Flow gently, sweet Afton,  
disturb not her dream.  
  
Thou stock dove whose echo  
resounds thro' the glen,  
Ye wild whistly blackbirds  
in yon thorny den,  
Thou green crested lapwing  
thy screaming forbear,  
I charge you, disturb not  
my slumbering fair.  
  
How lofty, sweet Afton,  
thy neighboring hills,  
Far mark'd with the courses  
of clear winding rills;  
There daily I wander  
as noon rises high,  
My flocks and my Mary's  
sweet cot in my eye.  
  
How pleasant thy banks   
and green valleys below,   
Where, wild in the woodlands,  
the primroses blow;  
There oft, as mild evening  
weeps over the lea,  
The sweet-scented birk shades  
my Mary and me.  
  
Thy crystal stream, Afton,  
how lovely it glides,  
And winds by the cot where  
my Mary resides;  
How wanton thy waters  
her snowy feet lave,  
As, gathering sweet flowerets,  
she stems thy clear wave.  
  
Flow gently, sweet Afton,  
amang thy green braes,  
Flow gently, sweet river,  
the theme of my lays;   
My Mary's asleep  
by thy murmuring stream,  
Flow gently, sweet Afton,  
disturb not her dreams.


	9. Deepest Desire

** Deepest Desires**   
_200 Word Drabble - by Lady Lark_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sweat slicked bodies writhed in passion. Tongues battled. Teeth nipped. Lips kissed. Hands explored, tweaking nipples and caressing sensitive skin. 

"Oh Kami, Yes!" One of them breathed when his partner's tongue licked along his length. 

"I'm glad you like it, Vegeta." 

"Ka. . .Kakarott . . ." he gasped. "What are you doing here?" 

"Gee, I don't know why I'm here, Vegeta. It's your dream, after all." 

"What?! You lie!" 

"Nope, it's your dream. You're the one who brought me here. You're the one who started making love to me." 

"No. No!" 

"You liked it." 

"I did not!" 

"You liked it when I kissed you like this," Goku whispered, pulling Vegeta into his arms and covering his mouth with a soft kiss. 

The prince moaned as Goku's fingers slid down his chest to his groin. 

Vegeta woke up panting, heart pounding frantically in his chest. He glanced down at the blue haired woman sleeping peacefully beside him. "Oh Kami, no. Please, no. Anything but that! Anything." But he could not deny the erection straining between his legs or the fact that the man's touches and kisses left him breathless and begging for more. 

His greatest enemy. Now, his greatest desire. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Challenge: Sweet Dreams 

AN: I am scared that this came out of me for three reasons. One, I have never written Goku as a main, supporting, or even bit character before. I don't like Goku. So I tend to write around him. Even in fics where he is mentioned it is all in passing or from someone else's perspective. I have never actually written him as a character. Ok That is one. Two. I don't really write yaoi and I don't really write smut. My roommate in fact challenged me to write just a smut scene and I am having problems doing that. Because I get caught up in plot and characterization. Three. I just wrote a Yaoi Scene that has Vegeta thinking about Goku while Bulma is still in the picture. I don't tend to agree with that. And in fact I hate most fics that have Vegeta/Goku leave their wives for the other.   
  
So I am scared.   
  
There is also a major homage in this drabble. I am interested to see who knows what I am talking about. ^_^   
  
Anyway. Happy reading. I am going to crawl under a rock for a little bit.   



	10. Electric Sheep

**Electric Sheep**   
_200 Word Drabble- by Lady Lark_

~*~ 

For the first time in her existence, she dreamed. She dreamed of flowers and gardens, of bright sun-drenched beaches and cool moonlit nights. She dreamed of strong arms holding her tight and she dreamed of little arms waving in delight. 

Android 18 dreamed. 

When she woke, she flew across the barren landscape to a small secluded island. There she found him, sitting on the beach, meditating. 

"Ei . . . Eighteen! I didn't expect to see you again. What are you doing here?" 

She regarded him carefully. Too bald. He would have to grow his hair out. Too Short. Nothing could be done about that. But he loved her and he was a strong warrior, for a human. He would do. 

"I want the dream," was all she replied. 

He gave her a curious look. "What dream?" 

"The one I had last night! The one YOU sent me! You were there. You should know." 

"Whoa! I was in your dream?" 

"Yes." 

"What was I doing?" 

"Holding me." 

"You didn't mind?" 

"No." 

"W . . . would it be ok to hold you now?" 

"Yes." 

He took her into his arms and it felt . . . nice, safe, and loved. 

~*~ 

Challenge: Sweet Dreams 

AN: I like Android 18 and Krillin as a couple. Like Vegeta and Bulma those two had a lot of obstacles to overcome -- the least of which was actually spending enough time together to form a relationship. The title comes from a Philip K. Dick story called "Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?" which inspired the move Blade Runner. 

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I am a little surprised at how many people are actually reading these. Personally I love writing them and I am glad to see that people are enjoying reading them. 

Happy Reading   



	11. Beautiful

**Beautiful**   
_by Lady Lark_   
~*~

I never felt truly beautiful until I saw myself reflected in his eyes. I know logically that I am, but I never felt it. I always felt too alien, too mechanical, too different to ever be considered a real beauty. But he sees me as someone to be cherished and loved. 

And now, as my body distorts with his child, I feel beautiful. He placed his hands on my distended stomach and looked at me. And I saw myself, shining in his eyes as a goddess. Not some fat, unnatural, robotic beast, but as a flesh and blood desirable woman. 

~*~ 

AN: I deliberately did not identify the characters although the description should make it fairly obvious as to which two characters they are. This was written for the drabble challenge held weekly at the 0-DBZ fanfiction list. These are what I work on when I want to write and don't have time. Namely I do these at work in the spare five minutes that I get. 


	12. Bitter Reflections

**Bitter Reflections**   
_by Lady Lark_   


I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!!! I loathe everything you are, everything you stand for. I abhor your stupid ideals and idiotic morals. Your miserable planet nauseates me. I don't understand why you love it. I don't know why you love them. 

If I were you, I would irradicate the population and blow this infernal dustball to atoms. 

You aren't. You won't. 

And I won't either. Because you are a part of me. 

The part I hate. The part which makes me soft. The part she loves. 

Damn you! 

I wish . . . she loved me. 

AN: Welcome to Vegeta, or at least my interpretation of him, around the time of the Majin Buu saga. A whole lot of self loathing and a lot of desire for acceptance. And I can see Bulma not loving his angry, darker side, or at least not thinking she does. Just look at her reaction to his blowing the stadium. Of course I would be horrified too. But a lot of this is about perceived reality. Which is a lot more powerful than actual reality. 

Initially I wrote this with Goku as the object of hatred, but then Vegeta took over. And this is what you get. 

Strangeness on an odd level with a healthy dose of vitriol.


	13. Best Friends

Title: Best Friends   
Rating: PG   
Word Count: 200   
Challenge: Doing What Comes Naturally

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go on do it!" a high pitched male voice whispered. "Just be careful."

"Are you sure? We can stop," said another male voice. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"No. I want to do this. I'm just a little nervous, that's all. This is the first time I've really tried to do this."

"You mean you've done this before?"

"Only with Gohan. And well, then it was different, ya know? He wasn't you."

"I got it. Okay. Here it goes . . . There! Do you feel it?"

"Uh-hmm. It feels all warm and tingly. But it feels right. Natural."

"It feels the same on this end too"

"Okay, let me try it now. So I put my hand like this."

"Uh-huh."

"And I slowly . . . ."

"Trunks! Goten! What are you two doing up there?"

"Goten, cut it out!" Trunks hissed. "Nothing, Mom!"

"Don't make have to come up there and find out, young man!" Bulma yelled.

"Dude, do you think she knows what we're doing up here?"

"Nah, if she had she would be really pissed."

"Okay. So how do you form a ki-ball again?"

"You put your hand out like this."

"Okay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, If you thought that they were doing something requiring a higher rating you should pull your mind out of the gutter. They're children. Showing each other how to form ki – something very natural for Saiyajins who use ki balls as a form of pest control.

I haven't done a Drabble in a long time, instead focusing on my longer fics. Right now I am participating in NaNoWriMo, which means that in general all other writing is taking a back seat to that. But I was bored at work so this is what you get.

Hope you liked!


	14. Night Rituals

**Night Rituals**

_by: LadyLark_

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, Toei, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and Viz. In other words, not by me. This is a fanwork written by a fan for fans, no money was made by the author of this fanwork.

* * *

The woman was singing to the brat again.

He didn't understand why she bothered doing it. The brat would fall asleep without her yowling at him. The infant would probably sleep easier if she didn't persist in her stupid song about cradles in treetops.

Vegeta scowled. The song made no sense! The lyrics sounded very Saiyajin, and completely against what the humans seemed to do with their young. He didn't see them hanging their brats out on tree limbs to see if they would survive the fall.

It would be an effective way to cull the population. Although it might result in more brain damaged idiots like Kakarott.

He would have to ponder this in more depth . . . later.

The woman was drawing near the end of her song. He heard her finish and press a soft kiss to the brat's forehead before placing him in the crib.

Pushing himself off of the wall near the nursery, Vegeta flew out to the gravity room. He didn't want to try to explain why he was drawn to the nightly ritual of singing and treetops and cradles falling.

* * *

AN: Written as part of the 30Kisses community on LJ. Currently this is a Non-linear Bulma/Vegeta love story that will be set in the same universe. When I am finished with the thirty themes, I may or may not organize them into linear order. It depends on how I feel. 


	15. Birth Announcement

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, Toei, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and Viz. In other words, not by me.This is a fanwork written by a fan for fans, no money was made by the author of this fanwork.

**Birth Announcement**

_By LadyLark_

_

* * *

_

Yamcha stared at the card in his hand in disbelief, the envelope falling to the floor with a small plop. The thing couldn't be right. It just couldn't.

But there it was in black and white.

_"Bulma Briefs is pleased to announce the birth of her son, Trunks Vegeta Briefs on . . ."_

His vision blurred. From anger or grief, he didn't know which. It didn't matter. He felt utterly betrayed.

Now knew why she had called off their long-term on-again off again relationship. But the knowledge didn't make him feel better. Some part of him wished he had known earlier, that she hadn't told him in such a cowardly way. Another part wished he were still in the dark about everything.

He glanced down at the card again, all of the normal baby announcement stuff was in there -- length, weight, birthtime and date. No mention of the father anywhere.

So they weren't an official couple . . .

Maybe there was hope for them . . .

His eye caught glimpse of the envelope laying on the floor. The corner of a photograph was sticking out. Bending over, he picked it up and looked at it.

Bulma was standing there blowing the camera a kiss and holding a sullen looking infant. She had cut her hair, again he noted absently before turning his attention to the baby. There was no mistaking who his father was, his genetics were written all over his young face. Right down to the superior scowl, he thought in disgust.

At least Vegeta wasn't there. Maybe it was a night of passion and Bulma was too embarassed to admit it.

Yeah, that's it.

This letter is a invitation! It is her white flag of truce.

He glanced at the picture again, a flash of blue catching his eye. Half hidden by the tree he was leaning against was Vegeta. His eyes were watching Bulma and Trunks, possessively almost tenderly.

And Yamcha knew, it wasn't an invitation. Bulma had picked the picture deliberately. He turned it over. In a messy scrawl was written _"Bulma, Vegeta, & Trunks -- age 2 weeks."_

He reread the words, once -- twice.

Then slumped to his knees in tears.

* * *

AN: I'm playing with fanon here. I tend to think that Yamcha's line "It's not my kid" right before the androids appeared sounded very bitter and hurt. Some writers speculated that Bulma broke up with him before she slept with Vegeta and that Yamcha was a little surprised by that. Anyway -- this is something I may have to look into in a longer fic -- for now I am playing. 


	16. Erosion

**Erosion**

_By LadyLark_

* * *

He didn't want to go home. He wasn't ready to face them . . . her . . . just yet. So he was sitting on the edge of a cliff watching the churning ocean, thinking.

It was strange . . . that he thought of the dome-shaped building as home instead of the red cloud sky of his native planet. It was an alien concept. Almost as alien as his feelings of affection for his mate and son.

But still they were there, lapping incessantly at his mind and soul. Eating away at his carefully constructed defenses. He had survived years in the hands of one of the universe's most sadistic rulers and managed to escape relatively unscathed. But after only three years on this blue planet, he found himself becoming soft. Weak.

It disgusted him.

But he couldn't bring himself to leave. Two identical sets of blue eyes held him here.

It was pitiful.

The air behind him stirred, whispering over his ears like a lover's kiss. He turned to see who would dare disturb him. The list was short. But he was unprepared to see the scarred fighter staring at him with an indistinguishable expression on his face.

Minutes ticked by as the two fighters assessed each other. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. What did the weakling want? Yamcha's features were not giving anything away.

"What do you want?" Vegeta snarled after his temper and curiosity got the better of him.

"Are you going to leave now?"

"What?" he exclaimed then he growled at his wayward tongue. The question had come out of nowhere and he wasn't sure what the other man was asking. Frowning, he asked. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to leave Chikyuu? Yes or No."

"Explain your question"

"It goes like this. Cell is obliterated. Goku is dead and not coming back. You don't have any reason to stay, so are you going to go?"

Vegeta considered Yamcha's words. It was true. Kakarott was dead for good this time, and with him died his chance for redemption as well as his revenge. So why did he stay? It was a valid question. Not that he was going to acknowledge that. "What business is it of yours?"

"It has to do with Bulma."

"The woman?"

"Yes, 'the woman!' She's the reason why I want to know."

"I still do not see why it is any of your concern? She is not your mate. If I recall correctly, she was the one who . . . what is the word . . . no matter . . . she was the one who decided you were no longer worthy of her company."

Yamcha slumped. "Yeah, she dumped me. It still doesn't mean I don't love her." He sighed. "Look Vegeta, I don't know why Bulma chose you. You're an arrogant, stuck-up, black hearted asshole. But she saw something in you, and I have to respect that. But if you are going to abandon her, I want to make sure that someone who cares about her is around to help pick up the pieces. She just lost her best friend today. Now you may not care about that, but I do!"

"What do you mean 'best friend?'"

"Goku, you idiot!"

"Do not call me an idiot if you wish to continue breathing, human."

"Goku was her best friend. They've been friends for as long as I've known them. I'm just worried about her."

"You are underestimating the woman's strength. She is not as weak as Kakarott's harpy. She will survive."

"She might survive, but I also want her to be happy."

"Hmph."

"It's okay, Vegeta. I really don't care if you go. In fact, I hope you do. I still love Bulma and with you out of the picture I'll woo her back. I'm even thinking of asking her to marry me. I'll adopt Trunks as my son and . . ."

"Enough! You will not touch what is mine!"

"Oh? So you do care. That's a surprise."

"Hmph! I do not care about the woman however I will not have a weakling like you raising my son. It is unthinkable."

"I think you're lying Vegeta. Whether it is to yourself or to me, I don't know. But I think you do care about Bulma. But I've not going to argue with you. That isn't why I came today. Are you going to stay on Chikyuu?"

"I do not have to answer you!"

"I am not leaving until you do."

Vegeta raised his hand and began to gather his ki to blast the annoying human off of the face of the planet.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold it! Fine! You aren't going to answer. I can deal with that. I'll just hang around Capsule Corps to make sure that Bulma and Trunks are okay. If things happen, then they happen." Yamcha let a smug grin cross his features. "We've always had a spark between us. It may be cold now bu--"

"I will stay," Vegeta interrupted.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you deaf as well as brainless and spineless?"

"No."

"Then don't make me repeat myself."

"Okay."

Seconds ticked by in silence while Vegeta waited for Yamcha to leave. Finally when the scarred warrior showed no interest in going he snapped. "Leave!"

"Huh? Sorry, I thought you had more to say."

"I do not."

"Um, alright. Look I'll be going. Thanks for answering my question."

"Hmph," Vegeta snorted, resolutely turning his back on the unwanted visitor.

"You just better make her happy, pipsqueak." Yamcha called as he walked to the opposite edge of the cliff and blasted off before Vegeta incinerated him.

"He's gonna stay." Yamcha commented with knowing smile as he looked back at the figure of the Saiyajin prince. Part of him was happy that he managed to survive the encounter with Vegeta without dying or wetting his pants. Another part of him was pleased that he managed to get an answer out of Vegeta. He knew that Bulma cared for the short prince, otherwise she would have never let him father her child. But he wasn't sure about the Saiyajin's feelings. Now, he felt more secure that in some small portion of his black heart, Vegeta cared for her and Trunks as well.

Several miles passed before the final part of him made itself known

"Awww, Damn!" he exclaimed as he realized that he had just sabotaged his chance to get back together with Bulma.

* * *

AN:

Written as a part of 30Themes -- This is theme #29 -- The Sound of Waves.

I don't know where this came from. I really don't. I planned on a Vegeta introspective, but Yamcha came a bloody took over. I don't think that Vegeta and for that matter DBZ fans realize a lot of things.

1) Bulma and Vegeta were not a real couple until after the Cell games. Evidence -- He abandoned her to go train in space. He didn't try to save her when Gero shot her plane out of the sky. He showed no interest in either her or Trunks. It wasn't until after Future Trunks died that Vegeta settled down and seemed to start caring.

2) Yamcha was VERY bitter prior to the start of the Cell games but during the Buu Saga he is postively congenial and friendly -- both with Bulma and with Vegeta. What changed that?

3) People forget Goku was Bulma's best friend -- even though she states that regularly. Krillin was Goku's best friend -- but Bulma is his Oldest friend. Noone shows Bulma's reaction to Goku's death. In fact, everyone seems to take it really well -- condsidering that he isn't coming back.

So I think that something had to happen to keep Vegeta on Earth. I mean -- he wasn't a good guy and the earth did have it's defenders. Including Gohan. A lot of people speculate that it was Trunks and Bulma -- and they might be right. But it is kinda neat to look at. Oh and I will never refer to DBZ earth as Earth for one reason -- It isn't. That is why I use the Japanese word. To differentiate between Earths.

I hope you liked


	17. Mental Image

_Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, Toei, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and Viz. In other words, not by me. This is a fanwork written by a fan for fans, no money was made by the author of this fanwork. _

**Mental Image**

_by LadyLark_

* * *

"Honey, would you go put away these towels?"

Bulma looked up from the demolished drone she was repairing to see her mother standing in the doorway holding a full laundry basket. "Hmmm. . . What was that, mom?

"The towels, can you go put them away?"

"We have robots for that, Mom," Bulma replied testily. "I'm busy. Vegeta destroyed all of these training drones and if I don't get these fixed soon, who knows what or who he will start in on next."

Mrs. Briefs' normally pleasant expression hardened. "Actually, Bulma, we do know. Vegeta decided that the house robots were a good substitute to the drones and destroyed them. Not that I blame him, mind you. The poor dear probably didn't understand the difference. Can you explain it to him, after you put the towels away? I need to make dinner and your father is in a meeting. So until the 'bots are repaired, we will have to make do ourselves."

Bulma thought on that for a moment, trying to find a good excuse. Finding none, she shrugged. "Fine."

"Good. Here." Mrs. Briefs shoved the basket into her daughter's arms and walked out the door.

Grumbling under her breath about impatient Saiyajin princes and annoying parents, Bulma stalked down the hall to the guest bathroom. The door was ajar, so she bumped it open with her hip.

And stopped. Vegeta was in there. Naked. Gloriously naked. Little beads of water clung to his olive skin and small rivulets traced their way along his muscles. She longed to run her tongue along the same paths. Blushing at the thought, she backed out of the room and pulled the door closed behind her with her foot.

She set the basket down and leaned against the wall beside the door. What was she thinking! She had a boyfriend! A boyfriend who loved her.

But the image of Vegeta's water kissed body wouldn't leave her mind. If she closed her eyes, she could still see it. The way his hair stuck to his back, falling almost to the small circular scar just above his ass. She wondered if he was just as magnificent from the front. A jolt of desire ran through her at the picture.

Bulma shook her head. "Yamcha," she whispered. "Think of Yamcha." But it was no good. When she tried to bring up images of the scarred warrior, she kept visualizing him standing next to Vegeta.

A harsh voice interrupted her fantasies. "Woman, hand me one of those drying cloths!"

"Damn it!" she muttered. Pushing herself off of the wall, she grabbed the top towel. She paused in front of the door, steeling herself. With a deep breath, she opened the door.

He was just as magnificent from the front as from the back. She felt the breath she had just drawn leave her body and her jaw hit the floor.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

Mentally chastising herself, she hurled the towel at the waiting Saiyajin. Bulma then turned and fled down the hall to her room.

When she was safe behind her door she muttered. "I need to remember to thank the inventor of glass shower doors."

* * *

AN:

I had a lot of trouble writing this one. Or anyone for that matter. I am still of the firm opinion that Trunks was right it was a passion thing for them in the beginning. And I also don't see Vegeta as the instigator. I think it was Bulma. This is me playing with that.

This was written as theme #3- Jolt for the 30kisses community on LJ.


	18. Message in a Console

_Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, Toei, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and Viz. In other words, not by me. This is a fanwork written by a fan for fans, no money was made by the author of this fanwork. _

**Message in a Console**

_**by LadyLark**_

* * *

Vegeta was bored.

What was worse was that he had nothing do to alleviate his boredom. Normally he would blow something up, pick a fight, or torment the woman, but he was stuck in a spaceship heading . . . well he wasn't really sure where. Still, he needed something to do other than train. Glancing at the pile of burnt and broken training drones in the corner he eliminated random destruction from his list. Grumbling, he conceded that training in space was not the best idea. In fact, on the scale of ideas, this one ranked only slightly higher than Nappa's decision to kill the Namek.

All because that bossy, blue-haired wench had decided to bed him. She had cornered him and…he forced the thought away. He did not need any distractions to keep him from his goal. He needed to become stronger. He had to defeat Kakarott. The androids that purple-haired punk had spoken of were a minor concern as well. But Kakarott had to die. To achieve his death, Vegeta needed uninterrupted training time.

However after two months he was starting to go a little space crazy.

Vegeta paused in his two hundred and third finger push up – perhaps there was a planet nearby that he could wreak havoc on.

He approached the console and…nothing. He was alone and still bored.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small, blinking, red light. He frowned. He had never seen this light blink before. He squinted at it, trying to make out the strange scratchings that passed for writing on Chikyuu. While he could speak the language fluently, he was still deciphering the written form. It wasn't something you could learn via sleep education.

Under the light there was a square button with a sideways triangle on it. Cautiously, he pushed it.

"Hi, Vegeta!" the Woman's voice chirped at him. Blinking, he stared at the machine hoping that the woman would explain what was going on. He didn't have long to wait. "I beamed this message to you using the homing beacon built in to the ship as a reference. I haven't been able to figure out how to communicate with you in real-time yet." Vegeta snorted. Knowing the woman, she would be blathering at him incessantly as soon as she managed to figure out the logistics and mechanics needed.

Bulma's voice paused and it sounded like she was taking a few deep breaths. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know . . . well, I'm not sure how to tell you, but you're going to be a father."

"What?! Say that again!" he cried, staring at the machine in shock.

The recording didn't listen and continued playing. "I know. It comes as a bit of a surprise to me, too. I mean, I wasn't planning on being a mom. I suppose I should have been more careful. But, well, I wasn't really thinking at the time. Not with my head, in any case. And I don't blame you, you don't know anything about human physiology other than how to most efficiently kill us." She paused. "I'm not saying this right."

Vegeta snorted. The woman was babbling. He waited for the device to continue playing.

"I guess what I am trying to say is this. This baby is a surprise, yes. A welcome surprise and I plan on keeping it. I know that you didn't plan on being a father. Especially with a 'weak' human. But I hope that you will be happy with it too. I just thought you should know. Hopefully give you something to come back to. Because I'd like for you to come back."

Once again Vegeta gaped at the machine producing the woman's message.

"Kami, that sounds so corny. But it's true, I would like for you to come back to me. To us. Anyway, I just thought you should know. Take care of yourself out there and try not to get killed. Because if you do, I'll just have to find New Namek and wish you back so I can kill you again. So be careful." A small smacking sound followed and Vegeta's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Just a small kiss for luck, I have a hunch we're both gonna need it."

The machine clicked off. Vegeta stared at it for a few moments. He was going to be a father. He snorted. The woman was going to be a mother. Vegeta grinned.

That would be something to see.

* * *

AN: This story took two months to write – literally. I kept writing and rewriting the damn thing. It is inspired by theme #17. kHz (kilohertz) on the Livejournal Group 30Kisses. I had to drop out of it simply because I haven't had time to write. Or inclination either. I am hoping to do something for NaNoWriMo no clue what yet I have a list of ideas posted on my livejournal if you want to look. Hate the title to this piece BTW. See you around! 


	19. Tenses

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama and distributed by a lot of other people/companies that are not me. No profit was made from the production of this fanwork.

**Tenses**

_**by LadyLark**_

* * *

She will be a good mother.

She will hold her child in her arms, crooning soft lullabies while he listens in the shadows, wondering at their meanings. She will miss a note. She is not a good singer. But she will go on, because she will know that her baby doesn't mind. Even if her mate does.

She will be right, as she often is. Because his son will smile and wave his fists hinting at the warrior he will become. He will be proud of his young son and he will try to be the best father he knows how to be.

Some nights, she will glance up at him, her bright eyes seeking his dark ones. They will be full of promise and warmth. He will wonder what he did to deserve such love and devotion.

He will not understand.

* * *

He isn't able to figure her out.

He doesn't want to see it. All he sees is a loud, pushy woman who barges past his carefully constructed defenses around his heart. He doesn't want to feel anything for her. But he does. He wants her. He wants her to be his. He hates the scarred warrior who is her mate. He loathes the way she smiles at the human. He doesn't know why he cares.

He retreats to the emptiness of space. It helps.

He kills the underlings of his oppressor. It helps him forget.

* * *

He remembered when he first saw her. She was cowering behind the bald midget like he could protect her.

It angered him. Her weakness and baldy's cowardice was infuriating. He contemplated destroying them right there. But he was stopped, by Zarbon. The fight was short and brutal and he lost.

But it was that loss which lead to his greatest gain.

He just didn't know it.

* * *

_An: I've had this thing sitting on my computer for ages. It started as an attempt to explain to someone that you can write a fic in the future tense – even though it doesn't work that well. This thing is a pure experiment and I honestly don't think it is that great – but I thought that I would share if only to prove I actually wrote something in the future tense._


	20. Moments of Confession

_Disclaimer: DBZ was created by Akira Toriyama. No money was made in the production of this fanwork. _

_**Moments of Confession**_

_By LadyLark_

oOo

"Mom. I'm gay."

"I know, dear. Would you hand me the 3/8 inch socket wrench?" Bulma said from under the belly of the time machine waving her hand vaguely at the toolbox by her feet.

Trunks blinked at her response but still rummaged around until he found the right tool and handed it to her. "Didn't you hear what I just said, Mom? I'm gay!"

Bulma slid out from under the machine and fixed Trunks with a stern look. "I've known you were gay for a very long time, young man. The tent in your trousers when you looked at Gohan was proof enough."

"Mo-om!" Trunks exclaimed, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks."

"What? I'm your mother, not a nun. And I think Gohan's kinda cute myself."

"I didn't want to know that Mom!"

"And I didn't want to know that my son was attracted to my best friend's son. But we don't always get what we want." She went back to her work on the time machine. "So, what are you doing to do about it?"

"Nothing, for now. I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay. So now I know. Can you hand me the Phillips screwdriver?"

oOo

_AN: Written for the February drabble challenge on Mediaminer. Obviously this is set in the future timeline. _


End file.
